1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to all terrain or utility vehicles and, in particular, to a disconnect for use with an all terrain or utility vehicle having selectable drive configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control of drive configurations or characteristics of all terrain or other types of utility vehicles can be unique to such vehicles. Such vehicles are often capable of being driven over uneven or hilly terrain. Such vehicles are often capable of encountering soft, loose or slippery soils as well as snow and/or ice.
A driver of such a vehicle typically operates the vehicles from a centrally located seat location using handlebars to control the steering of the vehicle, typically accomplished by turning the front wheels with respect to the body of the vehicle.
Optimum drive characteristics for these vehicles often vary from rear-wheel drive, front-and rear-wheel drive and all-wheel drives. In a typical rear-wheel drive configuration, only the rear wheels propel the vehicle. The rear wheels may be rotationally coupled allowing both rear wheels to provide traction. In front-and rear-wheel drive configurations (sometimes simply referred to as four-wheel drive), the rear wheels and at least one of the front wheels provide traction. In all-wheel drive configurations, the rear wheels and both front wheels provide traction.
The drive configuration is fixed for some prior art systems. That is, the drive configuration cannot be changed, e.g., from rear-wheel drive to all-wheel drive. In other prior art systems, the drive configuration can be selected by the operator.
The present invention provides for a disconnect that may be utilized between the engine and transmission and the front differential to provide for a different configuration.